Countdown
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: —dan semuanya berawal dari janji yang mereka buat ketika kecil, ketika mereka masih seperti kertas putih yang bersih tanpa noda.
1. Chapter 1

Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

* * *

**Countdown**

—_One by One—_

Inspired by:

And Then There Were None © 1939, Agatha Christie

Persona 4 : Countdown © heylalaa

Warning: AU, OOC, Character Death.

* * *

Trailer | -

* * *

_Hanya sebuah janji yang mereka ucapkan ketika masih kecil._

_Dibawah sebuah pohon yang dikelilingi oleh padang rumput hijau yang luas. _

_Mereka seperti sebuah kertas putih saat itu, yang tidak ternodai oleh kotoran sedikitpun._

—

Berdiri melingkar disebuah pohon yang besar dan juga rimbun itu, mereka mengucapkan janji mereka.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersahabat..."

"Tentu saja, kita akan bersama..."

"Bahkan saat matipun?"

Dan hanya kesunyian yang terjadi diantara mereka semua. Sampai pada akhirnya, salah satu dari mereka menjawabnya.

"Ya..."

—

"Sepuluh tahun lagi, kita akan bertemu disini, dan saat itu—"

"—kita akan melakukannya bersama..."

—

_Hanya dua huruf, yang mengikat mereka pada perjanjian itu. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu kalau perjanjian itu membawa mala petaka bagi mereka—bagi orang-orang disekitar mereka._

_Ditempat yang sama, orang yang sama—dan dengan janji yang sama._

—

"Jadi bukan kau yang mengirimnya?"

"Tentu saja bukan," pemuda berambut blonde itu terus menerus melihat jam tangannya, "tetapi yang tahu tentang itu hanya kita..."

"Berapa lama lagi hingga tahun baru tiba?"

"Delapan jam lagi..."

—

_Dimulai dengan ide gila untuk menggali keluar misteri lama—_

—

"Jadi, kita sepakat mencari siapa orang yang mengirim surat ini?"

—

—_misteri itu semakin terkuak—_

—

"Rumah itu?" Lelaki beraut blonde itu menunjuk kesebuah rumah tua yang ada diatas bukit, "sepuluh tahun yang lalu baru saja diperbaiki setelah sebelumnya terbakar."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kita masuk?"

"Tentu saja," pemuda itu tersenyum bangga seraya menatap yang lainnya, "lagipula sebelum meninggal ayahku membelinya."

—

—_bersama dengan kegelapan yang semakin mengapit mereka—_

—

"Ia menghilang begitu saja..."

"Bagaimana mungkin," dibalik halilintar yang menyambar tempat itu, ketakutan dapat dilihat terpancar diwajah anak berambut merah itu, "bukankah tadi ia bersama dengan kita?"

"Ya, dan sekarang ia menghilang begitu saja!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini—"

—

—_Dan mereka tidak akan bisa lagi kabur dari hitungan itu—_

—

"Seseorang sudah merencanakan semua ini!"

"Lalu, apakah ada yang bisa kita—"

"Tidak—" pemuda berambut perak itu tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri, "—tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan..."

—

_Dan ketika darah mulai mengalir—_

—

...

"Bagaimana?"

Dan hanya ada gelengan kecil yang didapatkan darinya, diikuti keheningan sesaat yang menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Apa maksudmu—"

"—ia sudah meninggal..."

—

—_maka saat itu juga, misteri sebenarnya akan dimulai—_

—

"Apa-apaan—" dengan tatapan terkejut—yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia tujukkan. Menatap kearah depan, menemukan sosok yang ia kenal dengan baik, "—kau!"

"Kita akan mati satu persatu disini!"

"Apakah arti dari kematian itu...?"

—

_Dimulai dengan perjanjian yang mereka lakukan ketika kecil, ketika mereka tidak tahu arti sebenarnya dari 'kematian'_

_Tetapi, janji sudah terucap—_

—_dan saat itu juga, hitungan mundur dimulai..._

—

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita bukan...?"

Dan tawa itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang tertelan oleh kegelapan malam ditempat itu.

* * *

—**Trailer, End—**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Entah kenapa pas gw lihat fanfiction di Fandom Megami Tensei buatan Heylalaa yang Countdown langsung kepikiran bikin fanfiction dengan genre Mystery/Horror :p

Yah, ini baru trailer karena mungkin ada yang tidak berkenan dengan cerita ini jadi bisa dihapus. Lagipula ini fanfic pertama kalinya dengan kedua genre itu -_-"

Jadi, haruskah gw bikin critanya atau ga :3

Disini, karakternya cuma Vongola, Decimo generation sama Primo Generation minus Lambo & Ryouhei dan tentu saja 1st gennya. Oh, dan plus Dino dengan Enzo dan Enma dengan Cozaltz.

—_Review please_—


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Countdown**

—_One by One—_

Inspired by:

And Then There Were None © 1939, Agatha Christie

Persona 4 : Countdown © heylalaa

Warning: AU, OOC, Character Death.

—

Prologue | -

—

**2004**

Ketika itu, langit sangat cerah.

Mereka—masih merupakan anak kecil, tampak bermain di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Yang tidak memiliki apapun selain sebuah pohon yang berdiri di tengah padang rumput itu. Mereka—10 orang anak laki-laki yang merupakan teman sejak mereka mengenal yang namanya teman untuk pertama kalinya.

Tampak disana, seorang anak kecil berambut perak sedang memarahi seseorang berambut hitam lainnya. Sementara anak laki-laki berambut cokelat tampak melerai mereka, dan anak laki-laki yang dimarahi hanya tertawa saja. Setelah itu, anak berambut cokelat akan menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menghitung mundur, sementara anak lainnya bersembunyi. Ketika hitungan mundur selesai, anak berambut cokelat itu tampak mencari yang lainnya. Menemukan anak lelaki lain yang berambut merah, ia menepuk pohon itu, dan menandakan kalau ialah yang akan berjaga kala itu.

Dan mereka melakukannya berulang-ulang,

Sementara tiga orang lainnya sedang duduk bersantai, lelaki berambut raven hitam tampak menutup matanya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon itu. Anak berambut biru gelap tampak sedang mencoba mengganggu sang anak berambut raven itu, dan anak lelaki lain yang berambut blonde tampak mencoba menghentikannya. Sementara anak laki-laki berambut putih pendek hanya tertawa melihat ketiga anak lainnya yang sedang 'bermain' itu. Lalu, di dekatnya juga ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan bekas luka bakar di wajahnya yang menggerutu mengatakan kata-kata 'sampah' sementara anak laki-laki berambut putih lainnya sedang memarahi anak itu.

"Oi Yamamoto, yang pertama kali kutemukan itu kau bukan Juudaime!" Anak lelaki berambut perak itu—lagi-lagi memarahi anak lelaki berambut hitam. Dan lagi-lagi, anak berambut cokelat itu tampak mencoba menghentikannya, "jadi, yang harus menjaga sekarang adalah kau!"

"Ma-ma..." Anak bernama Yamamoto itu tampak hanya tertawa ringan dan menaruh tangannya di depan badan untuk memberikan jarak untuk anak berambut perak itu, "tetapi Gokudera-kun menyebutkan nama Tsuna dulu baru aku, jadi yang menjaga Tsuna. Iyakan Enma?"

"Sebenarnya tadi kau hampir mengatakan Tsuna, tetapi terhenti," yang menjawabnya malah anak berambut biru yang sedaritadi duduk di bawah pohon bersama dua anak lainnya, "dan menggantinya dengan Yamamoto."

Gokudera langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan anak berambut biru itu. Biasanya mereka tidak akur, tetapi tidak jarang juga mereka akan akrab seperti sekarang. Mengalihkan pandangan kepada anak berambut cokelat, ia tersenyum, "kau juga berfikir seperti itukan Juudaime?" Tetapi bukannya merespon, anak berambut cokelat itu hanya diam, seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tsuna?"

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan dimasak kaa-san untuk makan malam hari ini," dan Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Enma hanya bisa menepuk dahi sambil mengerang pelan, mendengar jawaban yang benar-benar tidak berhubungan dengan apa yang ditanyakan tadi.

"Menurut Dino-senpai, siapa yang berjaga?" Yamamoto kini menoleh dan menemukan anak berambut blonde yang langsung menatapnya juga itu, "aku atau Tsuna?"

"Entahlah," Dino tersenyum dan mencoba untuk tidak berurusan dengan permainan mereka. Dan sekarang, matanya beralih pada anak berambut raven hitam itu. Yang tadi sedang tertidur, dan sekarang terbangun sambil melihat kearah rumput yang cukup tinggi di belakang pohon itu, "Kyouya, ada apa?"

"Tidak," anak bernama Kyouya itu hanya menggeleng, dan menatap kearah rerumputan itu lagi, "hanya saja—" suaranya terputus ketika pergerakan aneh tampak di sisi lain dari rerumputan yang ada di dekatnya, "—sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengawasi..." Kyouya tampak berdiri, mencoba melihat pergerakan lain di sisi rumput ilalang yang tinggi dan memenuhi sisi belakang dari pohon itu.

Merasa ada yang menarik dari penemuannya, Kyouya memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan kearah semak-semak itu. Dino dan Mukuro—anak berambut biru—menatapnya yang mengibaskan semua rumput ilalang yang ada di belakang pohon besar itu. Ditempat dimana ia melihat gerakan asing yang mengusiknya. Membiarkan rumput ilalang itu menabraknya, ia berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tadi berada disini.

Dan ketika ia menemukan sesuatu, ia hanya menghela nafas ketika hanya seekor kelinci yang menggigit sesuatu yang dipenuhi oleh lumpur dan tanah, tetapi sepertinya itu adalah sepotong wortel yang ia temukan entah dimana. Ia menggoyangkan kupingnya, dan menatap kearah Kyouya sebelum akhirnya melompat meninggalkannya lebih dalam lagi.

"Kyouya?" Dino menatap kearah Kyouya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Anak itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan melangkah menuju ke bawah pohon lagi dan duduk seperti sedia kala.

—

Awalnya, ide dari Mukurolah yang membuat mereka yang pada awalnya berada di rumah mereka masing-masing berakhir berada di tengah padang rumput ini sekarang. Dengan membawa crayon, spidol, atau apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menulis, sebuah kertas, dan juga sebuah botol yang berukuran beragam-ragam, ketujuh anak itu berjalan dan berkumpul mengelilingi pohon besar itu.

Yang memecahkan keheningan pertama kali adalah Kyouya. Anak yang sebenarnya membenci keramaian itu tampak kesal dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia mendengus pelan sebelum memulai perkataannya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini, Herbivore...?"

Mukuro terkekeh pelan mendengarnya dan menunjuk sepuluh buah lubang yang mengitari pohon itu. Dan semuanya hanya bisa bingung, menatap kearah Mukuro dan lubang itu secara bergantian. Dan Gokuderalah yang menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, maksudmu kita membuat kapsul waktu?" Gokudera, yang memang terkenal paling pintar diantara mereka hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap kearah Mukuro dengan tatapan datar, tidak tertarik.

"Kufufu~ aku memang tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi otakmu pandai juga..." Dan terdengar erangan pelan dari Gokudera yang menandakan ketidaksukaannya dengan apa yang dikatakan Mukuro.

"Oh? Kapsul waktu?"

"Memang kau tahu apa itu?" Gokudera menatap Yamamoto yang mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti ketika ia mengatakan tentang kapsul waktu. Tetapi, bukannya menjawab, Yamamoto malah berbisik kearah Gokudera yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Memang apa itu Kapsul Waktu?"

Dan terdengar decak kesal dan juga suara Gokudera yang kesal dengan kelakuan Yamamoto yang terlalu santai dan juga sok tahu itu. Terdengar juga Tsuna yang menanyakan hal sama, dan dijawab oleh Gokudera dengan tenang dan baik. Sebelum tiba-tiba aura tidak enak terasa dari Mukuro yang kesal karena tidak didengarkan oleh yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya mau kalian menuliskan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan ketika sudah besar nanti," dan yang lainnya hanya mengerutkan dahi, menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan aneh dan bingung, "kalian bodoh ya—" hampir saja Kyouya melayangkan pukulannya kalau Dino tidak menghentikannya, "—misalnya, Dino kalau sudah besar ingin menjadi pacar—"

Dan kali ini Dino yang langsung panik dan menutup mulut Mukuro dengan tangannya. Membuat mood Mukuro semakin buruk dan langsung menggigit tangan Dino, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Tidak menghiraukan mereka berdua, Kyouya menatap Mukuro.

"Jadi, kau mau kami menulis harapan kami di masa depan?" Dan Mukuro menganggukkan kepalanya, seraya tersenyum kearah Hibari, "merepotkan..."

"Ini menarik loh Kyouya," anak laki-laki berambut putih—Byakuran, tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, menatap kearah lelaki berambut raven hitam itu, "bisa saja nanti di masa depan keinginanmu itu terkabul..."

...

"La—Lalu botol ini untuk apa?" Tsuna tampak sedikit ketakutan melihat Kyouya yang menggerutu sembari mengambil spidol di kantongnya dengan berat hati. Bukannya menjawab, Mukuro hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil, sembari menatap Tsuna.

"Tulis saja dulu, aku akan memberitahunya nanti..."

—

Menyebalkan memang, berada di sebuah tempat ketika jam seharusnya ia beristirahat. Tetapi, pada akhirnya Hibari hanya bisa mengikuti semua yang dilakukan temannya itu. Menghela nafas, ia hanya merebahkan dirinya di atas padang rumput itu, menatap kearah langit cerah dan menatap kearah awan-awan yang ada dis ini.

Tidak ada niat sama sekali di dalam dirinya untuk menulis sepatah katapun di dalam kertas itu. 'Merepotkan,' itulah satu kata yang terlintas dibenaknya. Dan karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengerjakan apapun. Menoleh, dan mendapatkan Enma serta Tsuna yang sedang berbincang berdua. Sepertinya membicarakan apa yang akan ditulis oleh mereka. Sebelum akhirnya, Tsuna duluan yang sepertinya mendapatkan ide untuk menulis sesuatu. Ia menulisnya, melipatnya, dan menuliskan namanya di kertas itu.

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

Setelah menuliskan apa yang ia inginkan, mata cokelatnya langsung beralih kepada Enma yang juga sudah mulai menulis, dan selesai beberapa saat setelah Tsuna selesai menuliskan apa yang ia inginkan. Seperti yang Tsuna lakukan, ia melipat dan menuliskan namanya dikertas itu.

_**Kozato Enma**_

Hibari menolehkan pandangannya sedikit, sekarang kearah Squallo dan Xanxus. Sepertinya Xanxus malah membuang kertas itu—menolak sama dengannya untuk menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Tetapi, Squallo seperti memaksakan Xanxus untuk menuliskannya. Dengan teriakan VOOOInya, dan juga lemparan spidol yang ada ditangan Xanxus sesekali. Hibari juga bisa melihat kertas Squallo sudah terlipat rapi dengan tulisan namanya disana.

_**Superbi Squallo**_

Terdengar decakan kesal dari Xanxus setelah Squallo membisikkan sesuatu, yang membuatnya pada akhirnya menuliskan sesuatu, melipatnya, dan menuliskan namanya di sana.

_**Xanxus**_

Suara teriakan tampak terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat Xanxus dan Squallo. Dan kini mata Hibari beralih kepada Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Sepertinya Yamamoto memeluk Gokudera dari belakang, untuk melihat apa isi dari kertas yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Dan berakhir pukulan telak yang diterima Yamamoto. Di kertas Gokudera, tampak juga namanya yang ditulis dengan rapi—bahkan terlalu rapi untuk anak berusia 10 tahun.

_**Gokudera Hayato**_

Setelah berhasil menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Yamamoto, Gokudera memarahi Yamamoto dan menyuruhnya segera menulis apa yang ingin ia tulis. Selesai dengan semua itu, Yamamoto melipat dan menuliskan namanya dikertas itu.

_**Yamamoto Takeshi**_

"Kyouya, kau sudah menulis apa yang kau inginkan," matanya langsung beralih kedepan, dimana Dino berada di atasnya dan tersenyum. Inginnya sih menghajarnya—bahkan ia sudah mengeluarkan tonfanya. Sebelum Dino bergerak, dan menjauh. Kertas yang Dino pegang terlepas dan ternyata ia sudah melipat dan menuliskan namanya.

_**Dino Cavallone**_

Dengan rasa penasaran, Hibari mengambil dan akan membacanya.

"E—Eh Kyouya—" wajah Dino yang memerah membuatnya semakin membuat Hibari ingin melihat isi kertas itu, "—jangan!" Ia segera merebut kertas kecil itu dari Hibari. Beruntung tingginya lebih daripada Hibari, dan ia langsung mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi sebelum Hibari bisa membacanya.

...

Hibari hanya diam, mendeathglare Dino. Tetapi, ia langsung menulis sesuatu dikertasnya sebelum melipat dan juga menulis namanya disana.

_**Hibari Kyouya**_

Menghembuskan nafas lega, Dino mengajak Hibari untuk menuju ke tempat yang lainnya—yang sudah berkumpul di bawah pohon.

"Kau terlambat Kyouya," Mukuro yang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menyeringai lebar. Ditangannya sebuah kertas sudah di dalam botol, bertuliskan nama anak itu.

_**Rokudo Mukuro**_

"Dimana Byakuran-kun?" Dino melihat sekitar mereka sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang sudah menepuk punggungnya dari belakang. Mengangkat sebuah kertas di tangan kanannya dan tersenyum lebar.

_**Byakuran**_

"Cukup seperti ini saja kan?" Ia tersenyum dan berdiri di sebelah Mukuro.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sampah?" Xanxus yang sepertinya sudah tidak betah ada disana dan melakukan hal yang bodoh tampak berdecak kesal.

"Masukkan kertas itu ke dalam botol," Mukuro menunjuk kertasnya yang sudah terisi kertas, dan berjalan kesalah satu lubang di pohon itu, memasukkannya begitu saja, "mengerti?"

Dan semuanya mengangguk, memasukkan kertas mereka kedalam botol.

"Siapa yang memasukkan setelah Mukuro?" Tsuna menatap kearah semuanya, dan tiba-tiba Enma mengangkat tangannya. Menunjuk kearah lubang yang ada di sebelah Mukuro, di sebelah kirinya.

"Kalau begitu," Tsuna berjalan dan menatap kearah lubang di sebelah Enma, "aku akan memasukkannya di samping Enma!"

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu Juudaime," Gokudera memasukkan botolnya di samping Tsuna. Dan kemudian Yamamoto, Xanxus, Squallo, Dino, dan Hibari. Setelah semua yang ada di sana memasukkan kertas mereka di dalam lubang, mereka mengelilingi pohon itu, dan menatap tanah yang sudah tertutup kembali, berisikan botol-botol mereka.

"Kalau ini kapsul waktu," Squallo menatap kearah mereka, "kapan kita bisa membukanya?"

"Hm..."

"Bagaimana kalau sepuluh tahun?" Yamamoto memecahkan keheningan, membuat semua anak menoleh kearahnya, "waktu yang cukup lama, tetapi pas untuk memendam kapsul waktu ini kan?"

"Tetapi, botol ini apa tidak akan rusak?"

"Plastik tidak akan terurai Tsuna," Dino menjelaskan kepada Tsuna yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri—mengingat usia Tsuna lebih muda darinya, "jadi tidak apa-apa dikubur seperti ini bahkan selama 10 tahun sekalipun."

"Kalau begitu—" Mukuro tersenyum, dan menepuk pundak Hibari dan Enma yang ada disebelah kiri dan kanannya, "—sepuluh tahun lagi, di tempat ini, dan dengan janji yang sama, oke?"

Dan semuanya hanya mengangguk dan saling berpandangan—

—

Kegiatan hari itu berakhir dengan berbaring di tengah padang rumput sambil menatap langit biru diatas mereka. Mereka tidur melingkar disana, tidak berbicara apapun, sebelum akhirnya Enma yang biasanya pendiam menjadi angkat bicara.

"Tempat ini sebentar lagi akan dihancurkan," semuanya menoleh ke arah Enma. Memang benar, kota kecil itu akan dibongkar karena jumlah penduduk disana sangat sedikit dan berada dipulau yang terpencil. Hanya ada 50 orang termasuk mereka bersepuluh yang tinggal disana. Dan semua orang disana memutuskan untuk pergi karena pulau itu sejak lama sudah dianggap angker. Banyak juga orang-orang yang meninggal tanpa sebab, dan kelipatannya selalu saja 10, dengan motif yang sama, dan dengan cara yang sama.

"Lalu kenapa?" Squallo menatap Enma yang berada sejajar dengannya.

"A—aku tidak punya teman sejak kecil," Enma tampak gugup dengan perkataan Squallo, menelan ludah sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "dan hanya kalian teman yang aku miliki, jadi kita—"

"—akan selalu bersahabat kapanpun bukan? Walaupun kita berpisah, kita akan bertemu dan bersama-sama lagi," tidak ada yang menjawabnya, karena mereka tidak yakin akan bertemu.

"Tentu saja," Tsuna memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka dengan senyumannya. Menepuk pelan bahu pemuda berambut merah yang ada di sebelahnya, ia tampak tersenyum lebar, "kita akan selalu bersama sampai kapanpun, walaupun kita akan berpisah, kita akan bertemu lagi sesuai dengan janji kita."

"Sampai mati?"

...

"Ya—" jawaban tak terduga malah datang dari anak paling pendiam saat itu, Hibari. Ia menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal dan masih memejamkan matanya. Tetapi semua tahu, yang menjawab pertanyaan Enma tadi adalah Hibari, "—tidak akan menarik kalau herbivore seperti kalian yang tahan denganku mati bukan? Jadi, kalau kalian mati, kalian harus mati di tanganku, sepuluh tahun lagi..."

Perkataan Hibari—yang tidak tampak sebagai perkataan anak berusia 12 tahun itu sukses membuat semuanya terdiam dan bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya. Semuanya terdiam sejenak—menatap pergerakan awan di langit, burung-burung yang berkicau, dan juga angin yang berhembus pelan. Walaupun tidak ada yang berkata-kata, tetapi persamaan dari mereka adalah sunggingan senyuman yang tampak terlukis diwajah mereka masing-masing.

"Ya—" suara yang keluar secara bersamaan dari mulut kecil mereka—yang membuat mereka langsung berpandangan, dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Kita akan selalu bersama sampai kapanpun..."

Mereka tidak tahu—mereka hanyalah anak kecil saat itu, yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang 'kematian', dan juga takdir yang menunggu mereka di depan. Dan yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka, beberapa pasang mata tampak mengawasi mereka dari dalam kegelapan yang tercipta dari bayangan rumput tinggi itu, dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah dingin dari sorot matanya kala itu.

—

—**Prologue, End—**

—

**Author Note :**

Yak, setelah ffn sempat mengerror selama 1 minggu lebih, akhirnya ane bisa juga update chapter prologue x3. Di sini, belum ada banyak misterinya karena ini cuman ceritain masa lalu dari mereka bersepuluh.

Dan makasih udah yang review cerita ini xD terharu deh~

**-Suzuru Seiyo**

**-Sad Ending Lover**

**-Ileyra**

**-Yukkarin**

**-Rouvrir Fleur** (maaf ane terlanjur bikin agak BL ;w;)

**-Gokudera J, Vie**

Yang nunggu misterinya silahkan tunggu chapter 1nya ya xD.

Keep up, RnR~!


End file.
